mascraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
This is the mod changelog, and is updated by the developer MassyCraft. Here you can see what has changed between the different versions of the mod and why certain updates have been implemented. There are 3 stages of mod development: Alpha, Beta and Release. MasCraft is currently in the Alpha stage of production. The stages can be described best like this: #'ALPHA' - The first test release of a mod, it is likely to contain bugs and is still having content added. It is released in this unfinished stage so that other people can test it for bugs and suggest improvements and ideas for new content. #'BETA' - The second test release of a mod, it is mostly bug-free, but content is still being added. Once the bugs have been ironed out since the Alpha release, a Beta is released so people can continue to test new content. #'RELEASE' - The final version of a mod, which is completely bug-free and content is usually no longer being added. In most cases the developer will still update the mod to be compatible with new versions of minecraft, and some dedicated teams may occassionally add new features. __TOC__ Alpha v0.5 *Fixed Paper Triangle recipe (again). *Magic Eagle Claw and Staff of Levitation have had their creative tab changed to Misc. v0.4 30/04/2013 *Added craftable Tin Bucket - can only carry/place water. *Added craftable Copper Bucket - can only carry/place lava. *Added craftable Magic Bucket - can place infinite water, can place water in Nether. *Added craftable staff of levitation (right-click to fly - take no fall damage)! *Added craftable Magic Eagle Claw (right click to flap like a bird, allows flight but with fall damage unless landing on nest blocks). *Added craftable Nest block - prevents fall damage if landed on - works perfectly with eagle claw flying! *Changed the Paper Triangle recipe to a more suitable shape. v0.3 28/04/2013 *Added Steel, Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Dragon and Ancient armour sets. *All armour sets are now craftable. *Darkened texture of Bronze Armour. *Added a new Chain item, crafted from iron ingots, used to craft chain armour. *Added Gold-Trimmed armours (Rune, Dragon and Ancient). *Added a new Paper Triangle item and wearable Party Hats - can be dyed! *Changed recipe for Essence of Recovery from 8 snowballs to 8 melons. *Changed recipe for Essence of Warping from 8 eyes of ender to 8 ender pearls. v0.2 27/04/2013 *ID conflict between Element of Time and Element of Water has been fixed. *All magic wands are now craftable, with elemental cores added as a crafting ingredient. *The Wand of Speed has been renamed to the Wand of Power, and now also increases the player's damage. *Speed Runes and Essence of Speed have been renamed to Power Runes and Essence of Power. *Carbon Fibre now has a cheaper crafting recipe, requiring 4 carbon plates instead of 8. *Bedrock now has a much cheaper crafting recipe, requiring 4 diamonds instead of 4 diamond blocks. *Added Bronze Armour, although it is currently uncraftable. v0.1 23/04/2013 *First release. *100 Items added. Download Older Versions *Alpha v0.4 - Click here to download *Alpha v0.3 - Click here to download *Alpha v0.2 - Click here to download *Alpha v0.1 - Click here to download